1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device having improved impact resistance by including a compressible buffer member to reduce external impact and electronic equipment including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices may be classified into light-emitting flat panel display devices and light-receiving flat panel display devices. Examples of light-emitting flat panel display devices may include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, electroluminescent display devices, and light-emitting diodes. Examples of light-receiving flat panel display devices may include liquid crystal displays. Among them, electroluminescent display devices have been highlighted as the next generation display devices because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Electroluminescent display devices are classified into inorganic electroluminescent display devices and organic electroluminescent display devices according to materials used to form light-emitting layers.
Among them, organic electroluminescent display devices, which are self-emitting display devices for emitting light by electrically exciting fluorescent organic compounds, have been highlighted as the next generation of display devices, and can overcome shortcomings of liquid crystal displays by having characteristics such as low driving voltage, thin and small design, wide viewing angle, and fast response time.
Organic electroluminescent display devices include a light-emitting layer having an organic material arranged between an anode and a cathode. In the organic electroluminescent display devices, when an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are respectively applied to the anode and the cathode, holes migrate from the anode to the light-emitting layer through a hole transport layer and electrons migrate from the cathode to the light-emitting layer through an electron transport layer to recombine with each other and generate excitons. The excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to enable fluorescent molecules of the light-emitting layer to emit light, thereby forming an image. Full-color organic electroluminescent display devices create a full-color image by including pixels for emitting light of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors.
In general, organic light-emitting display devices include a panel assembly in which an organic electroluminescent display device is disposed, a housing in which the panel assembly is received, and a printed circuit board electrically connected to the panel assembly through a flexible circuit board.
Such organic light-emitting display devices are vulnerable to impact caused by dropping because two substrates constituting the panel assembly are thin, and unlike liquid crystal display devices including a panel assembly in which liquid crystal is filled within, there is an empty space in the panel assembly of an organic light-emitting display.
Accordingly, if a user carelessly drops during handling electronic equipment in which an organic light-emitting display device is mounted, since a large twisting load or bending load is suddenly applied to the panel assembly, the panel assembly may be easily damaged.